Playing with Fire
by Musashi Den
Summary: Robin now dreeds going back to the Teen Titans because Bruce's adopted daughter has joined the team. But rather than deal with the fact she hates him, he decides to investigate what she has against him.
1. Chapter 1

Playing with Fire

Genesis West was an unusual teen to say the least. The daughter of two super heroes. Auburn hair. Freckles. She knew she was unusual when she realized she had spent a large part of her life living with people who wore full length spandex suits to go out and fight crime. And the fact that she technically had two fathers didn't help her unusual way of life. Her biological father was none other than Central City's pride and joy, The Flash. Her mother was a young league member that died during the Thanagarian conflict. But that was seventeen years ago when she was barely a week old.

Her second father, and mentor was the dark knight himself, Batman. Batman was like a father to her mother so she sort of considered Batman to be her grandfather. Though god forbid she call him that. Batman barely tolerated being called 'papa'. She attended a private all girls school in upstate New York. She barely went anywhere without one of them with her. Which is why she found it odd that they let her join the Teen Titans. But she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. She was having a great time with the titans. All except one.

Everyone couldn't help but notice the bad blood between her and Robin. They got in an argument at least twice a day. Every time Genesis called Tim 'mini-Bruce' and told him to leave her alone. Robin would ask what her problem was. At that point she would through a tantrum and breath fire at him, trying to get him out of her room. Today they had gotten one argument out of the way and Robin had reached his wits end. He had to know more about her mental state from Bruce.

"...I just don't get her Bruce. She seems okay until she sees me." Tim said into his cell phone as he paced around his room. "I know it doesn't have anything to do with her mother's death."

"She's dealing with a transition. All she knows of the world is everything me and Wally have taught her about it. Didn't you guys take on Deathstroke not to long ago?" Bruce asked.

"What's that got to do--

"She's probably tired."

"Why are you making excuses for her? This has nothing to do with the other titans or who we fought." Tim said getting annoyed with the lame explanation Bruce was giving him.

"Tell you what, your skills at getting information needs work." Bruce said.

"What?"

"I'm giving you an assignment to find out why my daughter hates you - on your own." Bruce said.

"You're joking right? She won't even talk to me right now. And you want me to invade her privacy."

"What better time to do it." Bruce said.

"...Did you start smoking pot while I'm away?" Tim asked looking at the phone oddly.

"Excuse me?" Bruce asked raising his voice a little.

"Nothing. But if she catches me looking in on her can I blame it on you?" Tim asked.

"Good bye Tim." Bruce said. Tim flipped his phone shut and sighed.

"Can't you just live with the fact that I just don't like you?" He turned to the door when he realized Genesis was standing in it. Her green eyes in their usual glare, her arms cross over her chest.

"There must be a logical reason." Tim answered smirking.

"Let me know when you find it." she said and walked away. He looked at her retreating back oddly. It was almost as if she wanted him to understand why she hated him.

"Okay." he said to himself as he sat down on his bed. He opened his lap top, started the note pad program and named his new project: Genesis W.

* * *

_Genesis W._

Robin watched as Genesis left the tower with Cassandra, Starfire, and Raven.

_She acts like a regular girl around everyone else. She goes shopping with the other girls. Talks on the phone to her parents. She's a little harsh towards them, though. So I want to include them in the reason she hates me. _

Robin felt a little guilty as he went through Genesis' things. But Bruce had told him to figure it out for himself. He found a composition book under her pillow. It looked like a journal as he flipped through it but it was too long to read at the moment, so he scanned the pages into his computer so he could read them later. As he went through her jewelry box he found the usual. Earrings, rings, a lot of them had real diamonds and emeralds on them and were made of either gold or platinum.

"Gifts from daddy: Bruce." Robin muttered to himself. He smiled when he found that the jewelry box had a false bottom. "Pay dirt." In the small compartment he found a silver locket. It was in the shape of a heart and had several swirling designs engraved on it. He picked it up by the thin chain and took a picture of it. He found the seam and opened it. It immediately started playing music. "Shirley Bassey: Love story." he said recognizing the song. His step mother loved that song. It was something completely common in his house to come home and find his parents dancing to it. He opened it all the way to see the picture inside.

His mouth dropped in shock. He recognized the man immediately, but he hadn't seen a picture of him in years. "Jason Todd." he said. A name he hadn't said in years. A person he never expected to see in a heart shaped locket in Genesis Wayne's jewelry box. He forced himself out of shock. He closed the locket and put it in his utility belt. He put everything back the way he found it and ran back to his room as fast as he could. He picked up his cell phone dialed Bruce's number.

"Hello?"

"What did you do to them?" Robin asked.

"Tim? Are you alright? You sound a little strange." Bruce said.

"Genesis was in love with Jason wasn't she?" Robin said.

"..."

"I'm right aren't I?" He asked. "Jason is only two years older than her. He'd be nineteen now, right? What happened three years ago before he died?"

"It's only been one day, I'm impressed you've jumped to so many conclusions in such a short time." Bruce said. "But if I told you now you won't learn anything."

"Bruce--

"It's up to you whether of not you want to continue. I can't promise that I won't get mad at you if you ask anymore about them." Bruce said and hung up. Robin snapped his phone shut and sat down on the floor. The various voices in his head trying to come to a decision. He decided to sleep on it.

* * *

The next morning all the titans were in the kitchen getting their breakfast and starting their day with light jokes and conversation. That is until Genesis stormed in. She looked around and then spotted Tim, sitting at a round table, eating cereal with Conner and Garfield. She stormed over to them and stood beside Tim, making him look up at her. As soon as he did she raised her hand and slapped him so hard he fell out of his chair.

"Whoa!" Garfield said. She kicked Tim in the stomach making him curl into a ball. Conner sprang up and held her back

"Give it back! I know you have it!!" she screamed at Tim. He coughed, trying not to throw up. She kicked him hard and he didn't have his chest guard on.

"What are you--

"The locket you theft!" she yelled getting out of Conner's grip. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off the floor. "I know you have it! Give it back!"

_'I knew she'd miss it. It was stupid to take it. She's going to kill me.'_ Tim thought as he tried to get out of her grip.

"What is wrong with you?" Conner asked trying to get her to stop strangling Tim.

"Me? He stole Jason's locket!!" she yelled letting go of Tim. "God! Could you be any more like Bruce!? Why can't the two of you just leave me alone?" She pushed away from Conner and stormed out the kitchen.

* * *

Tim took a deep breath and held on to the locket a little tighter. He had procrastinated all day about giving it back to Genesis. He thought about just leaving it in her room when she was out but she hadn't left all day. He opened her door a crack to see if she was still awake. He started feeling worse seeing she was kneeling in front of her bed crying. She gasped and looked at the door when he cleared his throat.

"Leave me alone, you bastard!" she growled. Her hair turning to flames for a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry." Tim said walking in the room.

"You think that makes up for--" she stopped talking when he held out his hand. She snatched the locket from him and turned back to her bed.

"Haven't you ever been curious about anything?" Tim asked as he sat down next to her. She just looked at the locket in her hand. "I wanted to know why you hated me. I mean to my prior knowledge we hadn't met before I became Robin--

"That's just it." She said. "It was just like - Jason died, and boom we get a new Robin. Papa just replaced him like he was a dead gold fish or something. It's how they both deal with it. Mommy dies and daddy just gets a new girlfriend, every week. If I died they wouldn't care."

"So you're mad at them for getting over their grief?" Tim asked.

"There's a difference between getting over your grief, and masking it. They are masking. Covering up their pain with something pretty." Genesis said. "It's how they deal with me. They give me things they think I'll like hoping I'll forget everything they did to me." She opened the locket and looked at Jason's picture. "To us."

"What happened?" Tim asked. She looked at him with her usual glare.

"Why don't you just find out from Bruce?" she asked.

"He'd never tell me everything." Tim said. "He never talks about Jason. He only does to tell me I'm nothing like him or to tell me to shut up talking about him. He locks me out of all the computer files he has on Jason. The ones he didn't get rid off. The costume behind the glass is the only thing I ever see of him."

"It's because of what happened." Genesis said closing the locket.

"What happened?" Tim asked.

"How long have you got to sit here and listen?" she asked.

"All the time in the world." Tim answered.

"That's a good thing." Genesis said. She sighed. "Suppose I'll start when **we** started..."


	2. Chapter 2

Playing with Fire: page 2

Genesis smiled when she and Alfred reached Wayne manor. He opened the car door for her and she hopped out. Once inside he took her book bag from her and helped her out of her coat. "Would you like something to eat, Miss Genesis?" Alfred asked.

"No." she answered simply as she made her way to Bruce's study. She looked around and found it was empty. "Papa?" she called. She walked around the desk and looked under it. She frowned finding it empty too. "Must be down in the cave." she said walking over to the clock. She opened the glass case and pulled the false pendulum and stood back when it opened. She walked in. "Papa!" she called seeing someone standing just in front of the computer. They turned around and she stopped in her tracks. "Who are you?" she asked not recognizing the boy. Sure, he had black hair and blue eyes like Dick but she knew it wasn't him.

"I'm--

"Jason." Bruce appeared near the elevator and they both looked at him. "Oh you're home." Bruce said noticing Genesis on the stairs. "Come down here honey I want you to meet someone." Jason looked at him funny when he heard the way Bruce talked to this girl. But his attention was suddenly on her as she bounced across the floor to Bruce. "Genesis this is Jason Todd. He's going to be living with us from now on. He's also going to be Robin."

"What about Dick?" She gasped. She had always known her 'big brother' to be Robin. But the last time she saw him he was dressed in dark clothes with a blue insignia on his chest. He and Bruce were yelling at each other. As he left the mansion he hugged her.

_'Bye sweet pea.'_ he said before he left.

"Dick has become someone else now." Bruce said. "I'm sure he'll tell you about it."

"Oh okay." she said looking down.

"Jason, this is my daughter, Genesis West-Wayne." Bruce introduced him.

"Hello." He said and did his best to remember his manners. He stood straight before he bowed to her. He took her hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you." Genesis giggled and curtsied like Bruce had taught her to do.

"Hey, why don't you go do your homework now." Bruce said nudging Genesis towards the stairs. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay." she looked at Jason again and he smiled at her. She returned it. "Nice to meet you." she said and ran back up stairs. Jason watched her. Her long, rust colored pigtails trailing behind her like streamers. When she was gone, Jason walked over to Bruce where he had taken a seat at the computer.

"She's nice." He said continuing to look at the stairs.

"Yeah." Bruce said as he typed away.

"She's adopted." Jason said looking at Bruce.

"Nice deduction." Bruce said sort of meaning it.

"Her characteristics are nothing like yours. If she was your biological daughter she's at least have black hair or blue eyes." Jason continued.

"Uh huh." Bruce said studying the screen.

"She's pretty."

"What?" Bruce was suddenly paying attention.

"I...what school does she go to?" Jason asked remembering she was wearing a uniform.

"It's a private girl's school thirty minutes from here. Why so interested?" Bruce asked.

"Just curious." Jason shrugged. Bruce eyed him for a moment before he went back to his task on the computer.

* * *

"You're looking good today baby." Genesis jumped when she heard Jason's voice. She looked up from her homework to find him standing in her door. They had both grown up since they first met four years ago. However, Jason was a little more built than a regular sixteen year old. And Genesis had developed a little more than most fourteen year old girls. 

"Don't you have training to do?" she asked before turning back to her homework.

"Still mad I see." he said walking into her room.

"Furious. At both of you." she said. Jason smiled. Her birthday had passed two days ago and neither he nor Bruce remembered until yesterday. But until then she had already spent her entire birthday with Flash who treated her like she was royalty. It was a kick in the teeth to come home and find it devoid of her other father and her boy friend. She went down into the cave and they only ignored her further. Only saying hello and then going back to what ever was so damn important on the computer.

_"They didn't forget sweetie. They're just busy. Give em some slack."_ Flash had told her. She gave them twenty for hours of slack until Dick had called to wish her a happy birthday and they finally remembered.

"You won't be for long." Jason said sitting on her bed.

"As you can see I'm in no mood to make out with you. Get out." she demanded, turning her hair to flames to illustrate her anger.

"If I leave, how will I give you this?" He asked holding up a thin silver chain. She looked up and smiled seeing the heart shaped locket on the end of it.

"Oh, Jason." she gasped. He put it in her hand and she opened it. She closed her eyes as she listened to the song it played. Inside was a black and white picture of the two of them kissing they had taken at an instant photo booth. "I love it." He took it from her and fastened it around her neck. He moved her hair from beneath it and seemed to slip into a slight trans as the silky strands slipped from his fingers.

"I...I want you be very careful from now on." he said putting his hand on her shoulder. He had just finished working a grizzly rapist case with Bruce. It made him sick to think about what that man had done to those girls. He hated to admit that Genesis could've been one of them. She was just his type. And the private academies they attended did nothing to protect them from his grasp.

"Why? What happened?" she asked. She could see the worry on his face. He had changed a lot from the carefree boy she met years ago. She could see his role as Robin was killing him. Every case was terribly gruesome. She could see it eating him from the inside out.

"It's just not safe out there. Not even for the vessel of a mythical flaming bird. So, just be careful and keep an eye out." he said. The thought of anyone else touching her making his stomach hurt. "Genesis..." He cupped her face in his hands and forced a smile. "I love you." She smiled and leaned forward. He closed the space between them and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you too." she whispered against his lips. She felt him cringe before he got up and walked to the door. "Wait, Jason, stay." He stopped and looked back at her. God, she was so beautiful. Jason balled his hands into a fist, trying to hold on to his self control. Bruce had just chewed him out about being too impulsive and acting on his rage.

_'Say no. Go to your room and stay there.'_ He tried to tell himself. But she grabbed his hand. Her soft delicate fingers holding on to him. It was then that he felt his control slip away again. Like it had when he had been beating that bastards face in. His decision to stay hanging by a thread. Those full lips of hers were the scissors. What she said next would determine what he did.

"Kiss me." she demanded. That was it. All hope of them staying virgins past that night was lost. He closed the door and locked it before he returned to her and kissed her as passionately as he could muster.

Their clothes were soon torn away, forgotten along with every care in the world. He watched her face to make sure he wasn't hurting her. Even when he breeched her she only moaned and encouraged him to keep going. After that he was lost in the sensation of having her. Kissing her, feeling her skin against his. Hearing the way she moaned when her body suddenly tightened around him. He wasn't sure how much time had passed. Noting that the moon had already crossed the sky when he put his head back to moan. He tried not to be too loud when he climaxed. He bit his lip and buried his face in her neck. And it still echoed in the room.

Jason smiled as he watched Genesis cuddle up to him and eventually fall asleep. But his smile faded as he looked out the window again to see the bat signal shinning against the clouds. "I'll be back." he whispered to her before he slipped from beneath her. He put a pillow in his stead, got dressed and ran down to the cave.

* * *

"You found your biological mother? That's great!" Genesis said looking down at Jason as he laid in her lap. 

"Yeah but as usual Bruce will not let me find out where she is on my own." Jason said. "I don't want to get to excited anyway. Not until I find out she's actually still alive." He sat up and looked at her. "You look pale. Are you alright?" he asked pressing his hand to her fore head.

"I don't really know. I've been feeling real off lately." she said closing her eyes. "A few mornings ago I woke up with a terrible headache. I thought I was starting my period and when I sat up I was overwhelmed with nausea." she said.

"Are your cramps really that bad?" Jason asked.

"Not usually. And it turns out I didn't even _'start'_ that day." she answered. "I think I have some kind of weird flu. But after I throw up in the morning I feel fine until the next morning." An alarm went off in Jason's head but he hid his surprise.

"You should have Bruce take you to the doctor." He said. He kissed her before he stood up. "I gotta go. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." she said. She waited a moment before she went to the door. "Papa!" she called. Bruce came out of his bedroom and walked down the hall to her. "Can you take me to the doctor. I don't feel well." Within the minute Bruce had his phone out and made the call to Dr. Thompkins.

* * *

Genesis groaned as she sat in her room. Bruce hadn't said anything on the ride back home from the doctor's office. He only told her to go to her room. She heard Jason come through the front door but Alfred immediately led him down to the cave. Genesis followed stealthily. _'What is going on?'_ she thought seeing Flash was down there too. 

"Hey...what's going on?" Jason asked. Bruce seemed to become enraged by the sound of his voice. He grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt and shook him once - hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he yelled right in Jason's face.

"Bruce--

"Shut up!" he yelled and shoved Jason away from him. "No matter how much I do-- no matter how much I teach you! You never learn anything!" Flash and Alfred looked at Bruce in shock. "You're always so careless and you never think about what you're going to do. Well I'm asking you now. What are you going to do Jason Peter Todd!" The whole name - he was in serious trouble.

"Bruce what are you talking about?" Jason asked. "I don't know--

"That's right you don't know, you little fool!" Bruce yelled. He seemed to calm down a little and crossed his arms. "Genesis is ten weeks pregnant."

"What!?" everyone but Bruce shrieked. Genesis managed to keep herself quiet and hid herself in the shadows of the cave a little more. She put her hand over her stomach and rubbed it a little.

_'Morning sickness.'_ she thought. Everything that had happened to her made sense now. It had been a little over three months since she and Jason first made love. _'Oh my god.'_

"Oh my god." Jason rasped out as he sank to his knees. "I'm going to be a father." Genesis could swear he was smiling.

"No you're not cause I'm gonna kill you, you little bastard!!" Flash said approaching him. Bruce held him back. "How could you even-- you son of a bitch! She's only fourteen!" he yelled.

"Calm down." Bruce said. "You're not going to be a father because she's not keeping it."

"What!?" Again everybody shrieked. Genesis couldn't keep quiet this time. She stepped into the light, next to Jason and glared at her fathers.

"I never said I wanted an abortion!" she said angrily.

"It's not your decision." Bruce said. Flash looked at him in shock.

"You can't just do that!" Jason said.

"It's my child!" Genesis yelled.

"And you are my child!" Bruce yelled at her. He let go of Flash and approached her. "According to the state, you are still a minor and you are not old enough to make a decision like this."

"No, you can't do this." Genesis said as she started to cry. She looked at Flash and he looked at the ground. She ran to him and held on to his shirt. "Daddy, tell him he can't do this." she pleaded. "Daddy..." he wouldn't look at her.

"He's right Genesis." Flash finally said. Bruce had partial custody of Genesis. Bruce always knew what was right from the day Genesis was born. What diapers were right. What clothes were right. What school was right. Genesis suddenly glared at him.

"You...you spineless coward!" she yelled pushing away from him. "If mom...if she were alive--

"If Farrah were alive this would never have happened!" Flash suddenly yelled at her. This time he was right. Genesis wouldn't live in Gotham with Bruce, she'd live in Keystone City. She would've never even met Jason. "And don't even bring her into this. She was five years older than you are right now when she had you."

"But we both want to keep it." Jason said, still on his knees.

"You don't get to decide either. You are still a minor and in my ward as well." Bruce said. Jason sometimes forgot he was legally Bruce's son. What was he thinking when he agreed to be adopted by him?

"Papa, don't make me." Genesis pleaded. "Please I...I want to keep it."

"This isn't a stray puppy, Genesis." Bruce said as he presented a small tranquilizer gun. She backed away from him. Jason suddenly stood up and shielded her from him.

"I won't let you--Ah!" Jason gasped when Bruce suddenly punched him hard in the face. His head hit the cave ground and he stayed down.

"Jason!" Genesis gasped kneeling next to him to see if he was alright. "Papa, don't." Bruce looked like he was about to cry. She looked at Flash and he had his eyes hidden behind one of his hands. "Daddy?"

"Please forgive me." They both said. Bruce fired the powerful tranquilizer into her and she was out in a second.

* * *

Genesis groaned as she woke up. She appeared to be in a hospital bed but she recognized the bat cave when her vision cleared a bit more. She was in the small infirmary Bruce had. She looked up when someone took her wrist. It was Dr. Thompkins again. She looked at her watch and then released Genesis' wrist. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Leslie didn't answer her at first. She packed up her bizarre looking tools, that looked recently cleaned and closed her doctors bag. 

"I'm sorry child." she said looking at Genesis with a frown before she left the room. Genesis could hear her talking to Bruce just outside the door. "Bruce, I know this is hard for you but just imagine how much harder it was for her. I still don't agree with what you just made me do. She wanted to keep it."

"Leslie, she's just a baby herself. But thank you. Some day Genesis will thank you as well." Bruce said. Leslie sighed.

"She's going to be moody for a couple of days, at least and that's if your lucky." Leslie said. "The sudden change in hormones and the knowledge of the entire situation will more than likely send her into a severe depression. If that happens here is the number of a psychiatrist that specializes in this kind of thing. If you can, get her to start birth control in two weeks. And advise your other _child_ to use condoms if you don't want this to happen again. Cause I can tell you right now Bruce, I will **not** do this again."

"Thank you Leslie." Bruce said. "It won't happen again. Alfred will show you out." Bruce then entered the room and sat down on a stool next to her bed. "Genesis--

"I hate you." she said bitterly.

"Gen-gen you don't mean that." Bruce said.

"Yes I do." she said not looking at him. "I hate you! You and Wally. You killed my baby." She suddenly burst into tears. "You've ruined me and Jason! How can we go on after this!"

"Genesis--

"Get out!!" she yelled glaring at him. Her green eyes blazing with angry. Bruce decided to leave her alone. He stood outside the door for a moment. "Jason, I'm sorry." he heard her cry.

"Yeah." he said to himself. "Me, too."

* * *

"This can't be happening." Genesis said. But she was certain that it was. Jason was dead. She was looking at the pine box Bruce had shipped him back to America in. Bruce looked at her as she ran over to a nearby table and picked up a hammer. 

"No, Miss Genesis don't." Alfred pleaded when she started to pry off the lid. Bruce raised his hand for him not to interfere. The body was on ice so he was sure it wouldn't smell too badly. But he didn't have a chance to clean Jason up. He was still bloody. His face probably swollen and blue from the multiple injuries he had sustained before and after he died. But if Genesis needed to see it to believe it then who was he to stop her. She ended up breaking the box in her haste. She gasped and jumped back when his body shifted and his hand knocked heavily against her leg. It was extremely cold. All though he was severely pale and bruised Genesis recognized his face.

"..." she put her hand over her mouth thinking she was going be sick. She backed away from his body.

"Genesis!" Bruce sprang forward and caught her when she fainted.


End file.
